Lance William's Pokemon: Duality
by Smarties Are Good
Summary: TBA.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age: (13-16) (No one over 16 are below 13 allowed)

Gender:

Grade: (9-11)

Sexuality:

Birthday and Year Born:

Personality:

Backstory:

Character Description: (A description of the character overall both personality, things they like to do, etc.)

What do they look like? (Be descriptive)

Clothing style (What kind of clothes do they like to wear):


	2. Home Trailer

_**The story isn't actually called Oakleaf.**_

_**The story isn't actually called Pangea.**_

_**This is what the story is…..**_

_**Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short….**_

_**Mysterious creatures that have, many, many, secrets. **_

A Appletun feeds her family of Flapple and Applelin in the Slumbering Weald that fresh green morning. The forest was covered in a thick fog, as Rookidee and Corvisquire flew away.

Schools of Arrokuda, Barraskewda swam along in the ocean along with a group of multiple Chewtile and Drednaw. A colony of Skwovet and Greedent where gathering up berries and nuts.

The Pokémon in the first where where living their day to day lives, until a blue wolf stood on a concrete stage. The wolf ends up howiling and vanished into thin air.

_**A new story, Hello12's Home.**_

"_**I saw a Pokémon in the woods.:." Sylvie said.**_

The tapestry showed two kings, one darker haired and the other blonde haired standing and looking at the purple and dark sky that surrounded the Galar Region.

Professor Magnola's house rested near a shore. It was very old, and large but lively with plant life.

"_A Pokémon in the woods…" Mongolia thought for a second as she held a tight grip onto her cane. "Then the rumors of the mysterious Pokémon that haunts he Slumbering Weald must be true…."_

The Slumbering Weald was quiet and no one was allowed to enter. The thick fog that covered the forest was a warning sign for humans to trespass.

"Every new trainer gets to chose between these three Pokémon…" Leon explained as he released Scorbunny, Sobble and Grookey outside of their Pokeballs and onto the battlefield. The three starter Pokémon where happy to be outside of their Pokeballs as Leon and Sonia looked at Sylvie, waiting for her choice.

"So Sylvie, who do you choose? Scorbunny, Sobble or Grookey?"

Sylvie looked down at all them and thought about her choice. "I don't want any of them…" She proudly confessed as, Professor Magnolia and Sean looked surprised by her choice.

The Male Team Yell Grunt and the female Team Yell Grunt, named Robbie and Sophie respectively looked at stood by shins their logos with a fierce look on their face as Robbie started playing the Team Yell theme song from his instrument.

A young Sylvie, Hailey, Jason, Ross, Cole, Asuka and Sean fist bump each others. Each one of them having a big smile on their face. "Let's promise to be best friends forever." They made a pact with each other, solidifying their relationship.

Dragapult's body turns purple and she disappears, before launching her attack.

Leon ordered his Charizard to attack Raihan's Duraludon. Charizard's claw turns purple and he scratches Duraludon.

Polteageist eyes glow purple and it shoots out a ball made from shadows.

Hatterene and Grimmsnarl jump into the air.

"When kids turn the age of 10, they are finally allowed to get a starter Pokémon and begin the gym challenge." Leon explained.

Leon gives Sylvie five Pokeballs and then the Pokeballs for her starter. She looks down at her starter Pokémon and smiles. She felt a connection to the starter Pokémon and was ready to begin her adventure with it. "Would you like to come with me?"

Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble all smiles.

"I think I made the right choice when it came to my partner." Sylvie said to Leon.

Arrokuda jumps out of the water and bites Asuka on the head.

"_**I'm Sylvie from Wydon..."**_

"_**I'm Hailey from Hammerlocke"**_

Obstagoon laughs.

The heard of Wooloo and Dubwool, filled the area.

A group of Galarian Weezing and Koffing gloated around the city.

Sirfetch'd strikes it's leak.

Sylvie, Asuka and Hailey where sitting down in their seats as they where waiting for the train to move. Hailey grabs Asuka and Sylvie and forcefully hugs them. "Aren't we the perfect trio?" Sylvie and Hailey sweatdrops.

Sean was playing basketball with Jason, Cole and Ross and as Cole throws the basketball into the basket, Sean sighed.

He looks at a picture of Sylvie and smiles.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I know that she's a shy girl and I don't want her to run away." He explained.

Natalie crawled to Ross and Ross hugs her.

"You don't know how hard it is for me." Ross started.

Ross tried to help and cook a Pancake for Natalie. But he ends up burning it, causing smoke to fill up the air. The female Indeedee grabs Natalie and gets her out of the room.

"Being a teen, and raising a little girl isn't easy."

Cole gets a notification on his phone, as he was in school and wearing his school uniform. He sees that a Max Raid Battle was going on n the Wild Area of a Fairy type Pokémon and he rushed out of school.

"Sorry I gotta go!"

Cole bursts out of the school and was running like a mad man. "I have to go to the Wild Area! There's a Wild fairy type Pokémon and I want to be the best fairy type trainer out there!"

"No one understands, the pain and suffering that I have to insure." Jason explained to his therapist.

He steps into the bathtub and sinks down. He wasn't too happy and was still sad like his usual self.

"So Asuka, what do you want to do in life?"

"Uh…" Asuka didn't know what to do and looked around in order to not make it seem obvious.

_**This is the story of Friendship, Heartbreak, Pokemon Battles and in general, the life of these teens…**_

The group of seven friends rise on the Corviknight in the air.

Hailey and Sylvie grab Sonia's Yamper and start hugging it. But Yamper didn't like Hailey and ends up shocking the two humans.

The wolf stands on top of the rock and howls. The wolf ends up jumping down from the rock, as Sylvie tries to get a good look at the wolf, the fog kept getting bigger and bigger.

Sylvie felt excited. She threw her arm up into the air as her friends looked at her. "I'm going to catch that Pokémon in the woods and find out more about it!"

Hello12's Home, a brand new story about Friendship, coming out December 15, 2019.


	3. Opening Theme

_**Episode 0: Season 1 Opening: Let's Go Meet Some Cute Boys by Hello12**_

_**Girl! Did wake up or even get my text**_

_**Wake up, cause I saw a cute boy at the mall**_

_**Girl, no you didn't, so shut up! **_

_**Yes, I'm for real, now hurry up and put your heels on.**_

It was a busy day at school and students were walking behind Sylvie and Hailey as the two girls where gathering together for a selfie with their Rotom Phones as the logo for Hello12's Home pops up.

Sylvie looks at her Rotom Phone, getting ready to take more selfies when her Grookey climbs up her right shoulder. Sylvie was standing behind a pink background with flowers. As she feels Grookey climbing up her, she hugs her partner Pokemon.

Next Hailey was standing in front of a blue background with colorful waves going on at the same time. She was getting dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. She puts a pair of sunglasses on top of her hair.

Sean's Impidimp grabs his wallet and starts running away. He stops mid-walk in order to turn around and stick out his tongue and shake his butt, teasing Sean at the same time. Sean finally catches up to his Impidimp and tries to grab his wallet as he was standing behind a crimson background with flames going on.

Professor Magnolia smiles at the camera, as she held her cane in her hand. She was behind a purple background with bubbles going on in the background.

_**Which way did you even see him go?**_

_**I think he went straight, no I think he went left**_

_**I feel like I don't even know, so let's go get smoothies.**_

Tons of pictures from Sylvie's Instagram pop up with all of them including pictures of her and her best friend Hailey and them doing various activities with each other, like going to the mall, getting their nails and hair done, shopping, trying out clothes, checking out boys and pictures with filters from Snapchat.

_**When we're down and have no one at all,**_

_**Put your hands on my shoulder and raise your voice up high,**_

_**I got your back girl, that's why we're best friends!**_

The fog was getting thicker and thicker as a young Sylvie was lost and alone in the Slumbering Weald. She saw a shadow of a blue Pokemon, that looked worn out. Sylvie shakes her head and back into reality. Her best friend Hailey nods her head and looks at her friend. Grookey shows up too. Both Sylvie and Hailey grab their Pokeballs and throw them.

_**Come on girl, let's go look at cute boys!**_

_**Are hair, make-up, or even getting some new clothes,**_

_**I want to look on fleek for my date**_

Sean, Hailey, and Sylvie were on a multi-colored disco floor that was lit up. Sean was next to Impidimp and Sylvie was next to Grookey. Sean was in the middle between the two girls. Hailey, Sylvie, Grookey, and Impidimp were doing various dances, as Sean just shrugged his shoulders, thinking he was too serious to dance around with them. The four of them dab as Sean just shrugged yet again.

The school bell rang and students started getting out of school. Hailey, Grookey, and Sylvie run, wanting to hurry up and go shopping and look at boys. Sean and Impidimp looked at the two girls as Sean facepalms.

_**With our heads held up high, **_

_**We can achieve anything we want, **_

_**So let's quit slacking off, and let's go, meet some cute boys!**_

Sylvie and Hailey look up at all tall towers with Team Yell Grunts Robbie and Sophie looking down at Sylvie and Hailey with their Toxicity and Zigzagoon looking down alongside Robbie and Sophie. Sylvie orders her Grookey to attack using Branch Poke on Toxtrcity with Hailey cheering her on. Next up a Rookidee uses Aerial Ace on Zigzagoon.

_**Come on girl, let's go look at cute boys!**_

_**Are hair, make-up, or even getting some new clothes,**_

_**I want to look on fleek for my date**_

Once again Sean, Hailey, and Sylvie were back on the multi-colored disco floor that was lit up. Sean was next to Impidimp and Sylvie was next to Grookey. Sean was in the middle between the two girls. This time they were joined by Sonia, Leon, and Professor Magnolia in the background. Everyone was doing various dances while Sean continued trying to act too cool for school. Finally, everyone dabs except for Sean.

Grookey and Impidimp nuzzle their cheeks together with their eyes watering up. Mr. RIme grabs the two of them, while also holding on to an egg and starts juggling the egg, Grookey, and Impidimp.

_**How does my hair look? How does my hair look?**_

_**I think it looks very okay.**_

Sylvie, Hailey, and Sean start walking down on a map of Galar, as pictures of various cities in Galar. Sylvie was walking next to Grookey, Hailey was holding an egg and Sean was walking next to Impidimp.

_**So come on grab your shoes, come on grabs your coats**_

_**And let's go out and chase after that boy!**_

_**Is he very cute? (Yes!)**_

_**Is he very single? (Yes!)**_

Hailey looks down at the egg that she was holding and smiles. She was happy to be holding an egg in her hands and starts nuzzling it.

Sylvie and Grookey jump up.

Hailey jumps up.

Hailey and Sylvie hug each other and take a selfie with a Rotom Phone as they were making duck lips.


	4. Seeing is Believing

_**Episode 1: Seeing is Believing **_

_**WYNDON COMPLEX, WYNDON - GALAR **_

Sean and Alex jump into Hailey's pool. They were having quite the time of their lives and spending time at Hailey's place after school. Hailey was sitting on a beach chair with her head up high. She was aiming to get herself a tan. Sylvie walks outside from out the backdoor, wearing a lifeguard uniform.

"Wish me luck…." She bends down and hugs her best friend on the cheek. "Today is my first day being a lifeguard at the Wyndon Pool and I want to make a good impression."

"Go kill them, tiger." Hailey encouraged.

"If you want to make a good impression, why not try wearing a skimpy outfit?" Alex jokes. His joke caused Sean to chuckle a little bit. He found it to be sort of funny.

"Har, har." Sylvie mimicked Alex's laugh.

"Besides, I have a wonderful best friend already…" Sylvie turns to Hailey and blows her a kiss, which Hailey catches.

"Corny…" Sean dives into the pool. But Sean was right, he did make the situation very corny, as everyone starts to give Alex strange looks. Sean slowly swims over to the side, not wanting to be seen.

Alex chuckled a bit. "You know, I was joking right?" He couldn't stop laughing. "No need to be so serious."

"Well, it's hard to know when you're joking or not Alex." Hailey puts her sunglasses over her eyes.

Sylvie's phone rings. It was her alarm going off, telling her it was time for her to go to her job. Sylvie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone.

"Oh snap, I gotta go!" Sylvie hugs Hailey and she rushes off in her hurry.

"Bye!" Hailey waves at Sylvie, as Alex and Sean continued splashing around in the pool, acting like little children. Hailey noticed the two of them acting like little kids and rolled her eyes. "I need to be around more mature people." She scolded and walks off.

**WYNDON POOL, WYNDON - GALAR**

Sylvie pulls up to the pool's parking lot. She pulls her keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car. Sylvie was nervous. She opens her trunk and begins grabbing her things. Her hands ended up being very full. She tries to grab the cooler, but the cooler ends up falling on the ground.

"Oh, great!" She sighed. "It's the first day, and I'm already making a lot of mistakes." Sylvie bends down and starts grabbing her things.

A mysterious wolf-like creature, who was also blue couldn't stop staring at Sylvie who was still grabbing her things. The wolf was fixated at Sylvie, as it howled, and the fog continued to get thicker and thicker

Sylvie feels like someone was watching her, and she turns around, only to see that no one was there. Getting a weird vibe, which made her feel uncomfortable, Sylvie quickly grabs her things and makes a run for it.

As soon as she turns around, she sees the mysterious creature, standing right in front of her and she was surprised. A freaked-out Sylvie screams and runs away. The Pokemon watched her, as she ran off, deep into the forest. She kept thinking about that creature...as it reminded her of something in her past.

The shirtless, hunky, blonde lifeguard John Fitzgerald blows his whistle. The other lifeguards huddle like a flock towards him. It was super-hot outside, and that was more of a reason for people to enjoy the pool, so they can cool off. But also have some fun too. "Listen up, today is your first day for lifeguard training-"

"WAIT!" Sylvie shouted. She ends up tripping over a heel and her things fall everywhere. Some of the other lifeguards laugh at her expensive, except for one. She was a tall glass of water, some might say. With milk chocolate, brown hair, and that matched her gorgeous skin. She bends down and helps Sylvie pick her things up.

After Sylvie and the brown-haired girl where finished, they quickly get up. "I'm so sorry," Sylvie said. "I didn't mean to be late, but there was this blue wolf, like Pokemon that I saw in the fog."

"Likely story, princess." A long curly-haired boy said. Everyone except for the dark-skinned girl laughed at Sylvie's expense again. Sylvie didn't like it and felt very sad. But the dark-skinned girl wasn't going to put up with the abuse that Sylvie was getting.

"Why don't you just knock it off, Elijah?" She walks over towards Elijah and shoves him to the ground, making him fall and people start laughing at him. It wasn't something he was used too, as you clearly tell by his embarrassed look.

Sylvie continued to think about that Pokemon that she saw. She knew it was familiar. A rush of nostalgia rushed into her head. She kept trying to think back to memories of days pasts, wanting to figure out what that Pokemon one...until she did…

_**SLUMBERING WEALD, GALAR - YEARS AGO**_

An Appletun feeds her family of Flapple and Applelin in the Slumbering Weald that fresh green morning. The forest was covered in a thick fog, as Rookidee and Corvisquire flew away. Schools of Arrokuda, Barraskewda swam along in the ocean along with a group of multiple Chewtile and Drednaw. A colony of Skwovet and Greedent were gathering berries and nuts. The Pokémon in the forest where were living their day to day lives, until a blue wolf stood on a concrete stage.

The wolf ends up howling and vanished into thin air. The Slumbering Weald was quiet, and no one could enter. The thick fog that covered the forest was a warning sign for humans to trespass.

A young little girl was lost and alone in the woods and was trying to find her way back home. "Mom? Dad?" She asked. The little lost girl was a young Sylvie.

Sylvie stopped as the fog started to get more and thicker. She got scared and began shaking. "Help me!" She screams.

The wolf hears the screams of the little girl. The wolf jumps on top of a rock, near Sylvie and howls. The wolf ends up jumping down from the rock, as Sylvie tries to get a good look at the wolf, the fog kept getting bigger and bigger.

Sylvie was intrigued by the wolf and wanted to find out more about it.

**WYNDON POOL, WYNDON - GALAR**

John Fitzgerald blows his whistle, awakening Sylvie out of her daze and scaring her. It made her scream like a little girl. "You-you-you-didn't have to do that!"

"And you didn't have to daydream on the job! That is why you're fired!" He shouted at her. The rest of the lifeguards end up laughing at poor timid Sylvie.

"Fa-fa-fired?"

"Yes!" He said. "Now get out of my sight.

Sylvie couldn't fight back. "Yes, sir." She gave in and walked away, but she did have one thing to be happy about her experience at the pool, that she could take away. She couldn't wait to go back home and tell her friends.

_**WYNDON COMPLEX, WYNDON - GALAR **_

Sylvie made it back to her and Hailey's loft. Dawn was beginning to fall as Alex had left and Sean and Hailey were wrapping things up, by drying off, near the pool. Sean's Impidimp was outside of his Pokeball and trying to find some food, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Guys, I have good news!"

"You got the job?" Hailey asked.

"No Haley…"

Hailey growled. "You know I don't like being called Hailey."

"But isn't that your real name."

"Yes, but Hailey sounds cooler." She wraps the towel around her neck.

Sylvie gets closer to her friends, so they could communicate more properly. "No, I was fired. But the good news is, is that I saw it again."

"You saw what again?"

"That Pokemon I saw in the Slumbering Weald years ago...I saw it at the pool."

Sean and Hailey look at one another and laugh. But Sylvie wasn't too impressed. She wanted someone to believe her, but every time she tried telling someone, they never did. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure, you are." Sean whips away a tear.

"Dimp." Impidimp slaps Sean on the butt and laughs.

Sean got pissed off. "I told you millions of times not to do that!" Impidimp runs off and Sean chases after his Pokemon.

"Sil, I love you. But c'mon. A mysterious Pokemon in the fog? What is this...an amateur piece of fiction published on the internet?"

"I did see it; I'm telling the truth!" She looks up at the clouds, as she reminisces about the Pokemon. Sylvie felt excited and wasn't going to let anybody get her down. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!" She threw her arms up into the air as her friends looked at her. "I'm going to catch that Pokémon in the woods and find out more about it!"


	5. Boys!

_**Episode 2: Boys!**_

_**WYNDON COMPLEX, GALAR**_

Boys.

They were the only thing on Hailey's mind as she was scrolling through Instagram and liking cute boy pictures. "SO! MANY! CUTE BOYS!" She screeched. She grabbed her Rotom Phone and flipped on the bed and kicked her feet up.

Hailey was trying her best to forget about her doctor's appointment from earlier. The news she found out was devastating, and she wanted to break down. But she was too strong-willed for that.

_**SAINT JOSEPH NATIONAL HOSPITAL, GALAR**_

Hailey waited for the results from her doctor. She was sitting in her chair, anxious and shaking like a leaf on the tree. She looked around the room, wanting to distract herself.

Her doctor came into the room, holding onto her tablet. She goes over to sit down in her chair and folds her arms together.

"Please tell me, doctor. Did you get the test results back?"

The doctor nodded. "Hailey, I have some bad news."

Hailey feared for the worst.

"You had every right to be concerned for that lump on your back. Hailey, I regret to inform you of this, but you tested positive for Stage 3 Breast Cancer. You don't have long to live."

Hailey's life flashed before her eyes, as her heart shattered. Her eyes began to water up, and she wanted to cry. She shook her head in disbelief. "No-no-this isn't true."

The doctor understood what she was going through and wanted to reassure her. "I'm sorry Hailey, but-"

Hailey got up out of her chair and ran off. This was just news that she didn't want to hear or even want to admit the truth. She ran down the hallway crying.

_**WYNDON COMPLEX, GALAR**_

Hailey shook her head. She wanted to stop thinking about yesterday and start focusing on the present. She tried to let the past go, by counting her scrolling through Instagram. She came across another cute boy and squealed.

"Dimp?" Impidimp peaks from around the corner and starts laughing at the girl.

Impidimp notices her Rotom Phone and wanted it for himself. Impidimp chuckles and sneaks over to her, to get a chance to take her phone for himself. Impidimp gets a clear landing when she gets distracted by a muscular boy, and he snatches the phone away from her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" In her rage, she got up. But she was a little puzzled by Impidimp's choice of taking her phone.

Impidimp turns around and sticks his tongue out, only for him to tap his butt. He then runs away with the phone.

Hailey growls and begins chasing after Impidimp, but she ends up crashing into the wall and falls down on her face. In pain, Hailey slowly gets up and shakes her head.

She goes to try and chase Impidimp down the hallway, but she couldn't find him. She sighed, but she wasn't going to give up. "Looking at cute boys is the only distraction I have to try and forget." She remembers the events from earlier today.

Hailey tried everywhere when it came to looking for Impidimp. From the kitchen to the bathtub, she just wasn't having any luck in finding him. Just now, she decided to try and look in between the couches in the front room for the Pokemon.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She pulls her hair.

Sylvie discovers that her friend was in despair and walked over to her. She was a little surprised by how her friend was acting. "What is going with you?"

A freaked out Hailey started shaking her friend. "That blasted Impidimp stole my phone!"

Sylvie shrugged. "It's just a phone...what's the big deal?"

Hailey grabbed her hair once again. "Phones are the most important things for a millennial teenage girl! Are you mad?"

"No...I'm not mad. It's just that I've noticed that lately, you've been on your phone a lot. More than usual." Sylvie puts her right hand on Hailey's right shoulder, as a way to comfort her.

Once she felt the hand of her friend on her shoulder, Hailey knew that she needed to confess the truth to her friend and so decided to come out with everything. "Sylvie, I-"

She couldn't handle telling her friend the truth. She looked down and decided to tell her friend a little white lie. "Sylvie, it's just...you've been so distracted with trying to find out more information about that Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald, that we haven't hung out as much." She confessed.

Both girls decide to sit down on the couch. The two girls look at each other and felt like they needed to have a heart to heart conversation about things that had been going on in their lives.

"I miss hanging out with you. I felt like by being on my phone, I wouldn't be so lonely."

Sylvie felt bad. "I shouldn't have ignored you like that. Instead, I should've been bringing you into my research. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Hailey replied.

The two girls hugged one another, but Hailey felt bad for lying for her friend. She almost wanted to cry, but she held everything together. "I love you, Sylvie."

"I love you too, Hailey."

Impidimp was worried about Hailey not trying to look for her and peaked around the corner. His heart melted when he saw the two girls embracing, and almost shed a small tear.

Sylvie broke the hug, but she was still looking down. When she looks down, she notices that Impidimp was standing right next to her and was a bit surprised. "Impidimp?"

Impidimp decides to give Sylvie back her phone and apologizes. "Dimp."

"Thank you Impidimp," Sylvie said, but she still wasn't happy. "I need to go and lay down for a bit, I'm not feeling well." She walks away and goes back into her room.

Sylvie noticed that her friend wasn't feeling too well and knew she had to do something about it. "I can't sit here and have my friend look depressed…" She tried to think of an idea on what she could do, as a light bulb popped over her head.

"I got it!"

Hailey's was scrolling through Instagram again and liking cute boy pictures, for the fifth time day. She needed this to get her mind off everything that had happened today, using it as an escape. "Maybe finding a boyfriend, can help me forget."

Sylvie walked into a room with a wide smile on her face. She was holding something behind her, that she wanted to keep a secret. "Hello, love."

Hailey didn't seem too enthusiastic about seeing her friend. She simply responded to her, by saying "Hey."

Sylvie clears her throat and turns around. "I guess you don't want my gift after all."

Hailey's eyes turn into hearts. If there was one thing that she liked, it was free things. "You know how much I love gifts! She ran over to the girl and forgot all about her phone."

"I know how much you've been feeling left out with me being busy and everything, so I went out and got you this…" She presents an Egg to Hailey. The egg looked like cotton candy. It was a nice mix between purple and pink, with blobs of blue that looked like a clown hat, scattered throughout the egg.

Hailey looked at the egg and she was in awe. "You...you...you...got me an egg?"

"Yeah, I did! It wasn't that surprised, I bought it with a few Watts from the Wild Area's Nursery."

Hailey hugs her friend. She was very happy! This news brightened up her day, and she almost forgot about her cancer diagnosis. "Thank you so much! I finally get to have a Pokemon of my own!"

Sylvie laughs. "Well I've always known you wanted your own Pokemon someday, so I figured that by getting you an egg, you can have your own one someday!"

"I'm going to raise this egg as my own child someday! I'm going to name this egg Pinky."

"You don't even know what Pokemon is inside of it…"

"So? It's a pink egg! That's all I need."

"I guess…" Sylvie sweatdropped.

Hailey stopped fangirling over her egg and started worrying about her friend. "But Sylvie, when are you going to get a Pokemon? You can't just try and battle that Pokemon in the woods, by yourself."

She felt embarrassed as she didn't know how to answer that question. "I-I-I-I don't know!" She turned around and saw a picture.

She questioned the picture and picked it up. The picture had a young Sylvie, Sean, and Hailey, along with four other people on it. It had been a while since she last saw this picture as well as the other four people in the picture, but one person was hidden because half of the picture was bent. "Jason, Cole, Ross...haven't seen them in a while. The seven of us would still be friends if it wasn't for..."

She left out one person and she noticed this. She unbent the picture and noticed one last girl, who had peach skin and black hair. "Asuka...haven't seen her in a while either...I wonder what she's up too."

_**ROSE TOWER, WYNDON - GALAR**_

It was half dark and very empty, that night. With some light coming from the moon and reflecting through the large glass windows. A man in a gray suit with olive skin and green eyes was watching over the city of Wyndon through his large tower.

A girl walked in. It was the same girl that Sylvie spotted in the picture. It was Asuka, and she had a cunning smile on her face. It looked like she was up to no good.

"I got more Wishing Stars for you…"

She reaches into her pocket and pulled out hundreds of purple rocks and put them onto his desks.

"Good, Asuka. You've been doing great." She turned around, and half of his body was covered by the dark shadows from the room.

"Thank you, Chairman Rose…" She nodded.

The Chairman looked at the rocks and a malicious smile appeared on his face. He grabbed one of the wishing stars and started plotting. "With these Wishing Stars, I can bring about the Darkest Day again."


	6. Drizzile Memories

Ever since she got her egg, Hailey couldn't stop nuzzling it. The egg meant everything to her, and while she and her roommates were at breakfast, she kept on making very inappropriate sounds, that distracted Sean and Sylvie from focusing.

"Oh Pinky, you are the best thing to ever happen in my life." She started kissing the egg more and more. As Sylvie was about to take a bite of some eggs, and Sean was getting ready to sip some of his tea, they both look at them with the side eye.

"Oh yeah, baby."

That was the final straw for Sean before he slammed his hand on the table. "Alright, I'm about to shut this down right now." He said. He took a sip of his tea and looked at Sylvie. "So Sylvie, what are you doing today?"

Sylvie freaked out after hearing that. "Oh snap! I forgot I have to tutor some kid today." She started scattering around, trying to find her belongings that she needed for tutoring.

"Your tutoring on a Saturday?" Hailey asked.

"Hey, it's easy money."

"But aren't you like really shy around new people…" Hailey pointed out.

"Oh, I have a solution for that! I'll just not say anything to him unless it's something extremely important."

"That works." Hailey shrugged.

A dark-haired boy was sitting down next to a tree and strumming along with his guitar. Sitting next to him was his partner Pokemon, Drizzile. Hailey didn't even notice him as she was walking, because she was too busy looking at her phone, waiting for a text from the boy she was supposed to be tutoring.

"He told me to meet him right here! Where is he?" She asked.

The boy with the guitar got up and walked over to Hailey. His Pokemon followed him. "I'm right here…" He said.

"Drizzile!"

She turned around and was surprised to see who it was and so was Jason. You could tell by the way that they looked at each other, that they knew one another and that there were deep-rooted issues between the two of them based on the looks they gave.

Sylvie swallows her spit, but she wasn't too sure on what to say to the guy. "Oh hey...Jason."

"Hailey," Jason responded.

On the inside, Sylvie was freaking out. "It's been a while since the last time I saw you, how are you doing?"

Jason got pissed off. He closed his eyes and balled up his fists. He was holding in a bunch of emotions, which caused him to be confused about how he was going to react. "How am I doing...how can you say that based on everything that happened...based on everything that YOU and HAILEY caused to our friend group!" He shouted.

He almost wanted to cry. There was so much that had been going on in Jason's life. Drizzile looked at him in order to see if he was okay, but Jason rejected Drizzile's form of affection.

Sylvie wasn't liking where things where headed. "I gotta go!" Sylvie runs away. She wanted to keep talking to Jason and explain things to him, but since she doesn't like confrontation she decided to not do anything about it at all.

Sylvie rushed back home. She was feeling guilty for how she treats Jason, as Hailey was making both of them a cup of tea. "Tea is done." Hailey prepared the tea for both of them and she sat down. "So you saw Jason?"

"Yeah." She takes a sip of her tea. "It reminded me of everything that happened when we were younger."

Hailey drank some of her tea too. "I try not to think about what happened." She grabs a picture that had her, Sylvie and the rest of their ex-friends. Out of everyone in that picture, only her, Sylvie and Sean still talked to one another. Things were dark and they all had a lot of things that happened in their life, that needed closure and this was a big thing that needed to be resolved.


End file.
